A Present, a Secret
by Moondoe
Summary: Broadside/OC The pilot gets his crush a present. But she can't open it until she guesses what it is. Can you before two days are up?


"OWOO," a dark skinned girl crowed as a pilot removed his helmet,"Look who's gainin' some AGE!"

The starship **_Resolute_** was packed in tight with fighters, both its own crew as well as some from the _**Justice.**_ Reinforcements, for the last battle that went pretty well and had everyone pumped up on adrenaline from the success

Broadside had been one of the pilots engaged in the battle in the sky. He was a veteran. He had seen many battles, fought in a lot of them up in the air, aided thousands and in them, and yes...went a little grey in a few places. He ran a hand through it, self consciously.

"No," the girl purred, sliding up to him,"Don't be shy. You know I looove men with some age in their hair."

She kissed him square on the lips and he breathed her in deeply. This girl, this woman, was one who loved to tease and flirt around with the men to give them a little boost in confidence and morale. She loved watching their faces tinge at her ways and try to shyly and clumsily return the favor. She was patient until they finished and went on as if they didn't do anything wrong. Most brothers knew she didn't take it seriously and did it just for morale, that she did it to try and get them to smile but. so they didn't take it seriously either but...

Broadside did.

He knew this kiss meant nothing to her, but it meant everything to him. A taste, a small taste of her was all he needed to keep going. He always got one at whenever he saw her after a battle, and he tried to savor it as long as he could. But she always pulled away far too fast in his book.

"Down boy," she teased this time,"Hard to make some conversation when you're stealing my br-EAth away!"

She drew in close again to flirt,"Unless you want to ski-p the conversation..."

"Tempting," he murmured leaning down a little more to her level to tease back for once,"But then I might forget to give you your present."

She drew away from him, perking up.

"Whacha get me, baby boy," she said, reaching around him to try and get it. He stepped out of the way of her waving hands

"Hey," he scolded playfully, gently slapping her hands away,"I haven't told you how to get it yet!"

"I just reach until I grab it, don't I," she said before laughing,"or grab something."

Broadside snorted at her antic and said,"I don't want you to open it now. Not until you guess what it is."

She slapped her hands on her hips to glare at him, eyeing him in mock distrust as he smirked at her

"Aw, you want a little game!"

"You have to SWEAR not to open it until you do, Flave," he said sternly.

"Why Broadside," she mocked,"It...almost sounds like...you don't...trust...me?"

Now it was his turn to eye her. She heaved a dramatic sigh and placed a hand over her chest. She was curious. It burned her. But playing a game with the pilot would be fun.

"Fiiine...I'll play your little game."

"Perfect," he grinned, a brief flash of white from his teeth mixed in as he finally brought his hand around. It was a small pale blue bag forced into the shape of a teardrop. When he dropped it into her hands she slowly started to squeeze it to feel the texture.

"Hey," he said touching her hands, Don't do-"

"What? What," she said, grinning widely at his embarrassed smile,"Don;t do this?"

She squeezed down again and Broadside put up a good fight with himself until he reached for her to stop.

He sighed at himself and ruefully said,"It bruises easily..."

Flave's eyes sparkled at the hint and she was sure to handle it carefully in between her fingers.

"Alright. Two questions," she said.

"I'll answer them as long as they have nothing to do with your present," he said back,"I already gave you one unwillingly!"

She grinned,"Nope. First, how did you keep this with you?"

Broadside was thrown by that. He actually expected her to ask for a hint but answered steadily,"I wanted to give it to you as soon as I got on board. There were some handed out as rations down on Naboo, but I thought you'd like to have mine. But the battle erupted and almost as soon as I set foot on deck, I was getting back in to my fighter!"

"Oh, baby boy," Flave said, touched, eyeing her present with new enthusiasm. Broadside turned a tinge redder before coughing.

"You, uh, had another question?"

"Oh, yeah! How long are you going to give me to guess?"

Broadside rubbed his chin. He couldn't make her wait long, or else she wouldn't be able to enjoy the gift since it was with him in the fighter for a few day...so maybe...

"Two day. This one counts as the first."

Flave grinned widely and started to walk away, throwing the pilot for another loop

He called after her,"Your not going to try and get some hints out of me?"

"Where's the fun in that? I already have two!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Woohoo! Meet Flavor aka Flave. She a flirty one who loves everyone but has a real love of men with, as she puts it, age in their hair. My inspiration of her looks was from a girl I just found out was a person on True Blood who's a girl named Suki's friend...or Sookie, I forget.**

**The idea for this story came from the incredible nice Bardic-Fire's Alderaan Peach story on deviantart. It took a while but a year (almost) after I read it I thought of Flavor and Broadside XD. Took me long enough, huh. Lol. And yes, there was a little Taylor Swift in there. Anyway, hope ya'll like it please review, and look out for part 2!**

**Star Wars: Clone Wars belongs to LucasFilms Ltd. and Company**

**Flavor (Flave) is mine**


End file.
